This invention relates to a drying apparatus for drying thread on dyeing bobbins used in the textile industry of the type in which, for dyeing, a plurality of bobbins are simultaneously plugged onto a perforated tube by means of which the liquid dyeing agent is forced through the bobbins.
Presently, for drying, the bobbins are removed from the tube, are predried in a mechanical device, for instance, by a centrifuge and are subsequently dried completely in a high-frequency oven. Hot air is also blown into this oven and drawn off again to equalize the heating and for removing the vapor clouds produced.
Drying apparatus of this kind has found acceptance over purely mechanical drying apparatus, but the necessary separating of the bobbin is still an obstacle to far-reaching automation of the material flow in the drying process.
It is an object of the present invention to automate and accelerate to a high degree the drying process in drying apparatus of the kind mentioned at the outset.